Under Cover at Hogwarts
by yaoi-fied
Summary: OC Slash Yaoi HPSS .TRUST ME ON THIS. The students of Hogwarts are going missing. Why do they all have something in common with Harry? Are these attacks just the random cravings of a kidnapper or the antics of a jealous exlover? Character Death[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

NOT MINE: I don't own Harry Potter, I never will.

A/N: Well, this is a story I'm working on with Midnight Lily. I hope everyone will give us the support we need to finish this project. **I'm re-posting this chapter because I'm changing it to a HPSS pairing. Chapter 2 will be posted as soon as my beta is finished with it.**

Rated M

Beta: Midnight Lily (My very 1st beta!!!)

Summary: Students are going missing at Hogwarts and it her job to find out why. But what she discovers is so much more than what she bargained for...

Chapter 1: The assignment

"La' Brier! Get over here." Rita Skeeter

"Yes, ma'am?"

"La' Brier, have you found anything yet?"

"Not yet, sir, my source said the students haven't given any sign of leaving before they do."

"I want that report on my desk at the end of the week. We have a paper to run and we can't keep putting your article off. Get me that report or I'll give it to someone else." Rita said as she pulled out a list from her bag. "There are several people working here, with more talent in their little finger than you have in your entire being."

"Yes, ma'am."

Oooooooooooooo

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. My name is Libellule La' Brier. I work at the Daily Prophet."

"Ah, yes. Miss La' Brier. What is it I can help you with?"

"I'm doing a report on the disappearing students, I was hoping that we could agree on an arrangement, so I could investigate this further."

"What sort of arrangement?" Dumbledore stepeled his fingers and looked over them at the girl sitting across the desk. She was a sweet looking girl. Not skinny, but still thin with a nice hourglass figure. Her hair was a soft blonde, styled in an elegant twist, her bangs parted to cover one eye.

Her skin was a pale golden that was without any flaws, her silk button up blouse was a light cornflower blue and her skirt was black and had a flow to it that swayed with her hips. But what he was most struck by being her eyes. They were completely white, even the pupil.

"Well, sir, I wish to be a student here. I finished my schooling at Beauxbatons last year, I turned 18 just before I left, I'm still young enough to not cause suspicion. The only people that would know me are the Weasley's. Fleur is my cousin. I went to her wedding with Bill."

"Very well, but I wish for you to have someone you can go to, someone that will not raise suspicion. We will sort you and you will report every day to your Head of House."

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore got up and took the Sorting Hat from its stand and placed it on her head.

"_Strange... You seem to truly think the best of people. That will help you to over come many things. I also see something you are trying to keep hidden. Why would you go to such a risk to accomplish this goal? No matter, I know where to put you... _Slytherin!"

"Well, Miss La' Brier, you will be reporting to Professor Snape. It is your choice as to telling him who you really are and why you are here. If you decide not to tell him, I will tell him you are part of the Order."

"I won't tell him." Libellule fought a smile as she got up and left the office.

A/N: I know this is small but this is just to see what everyone thinks of this so far. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

NOT MINE: I don't own Harry Potter, I never will.

A/N: Well, this is a story I'm working on with Midnight Lily.

**OK! This has been changed to a HPSS. So it is now a yaoi. Sorry for the short Chapter...**

Rated M

Beta: Midnight Lily (My very 1st beta!!!) **I'm sorry if this story has any problems with the spelling, I sent this to my beta a little over a week ago and it still hasn't been sent back, SO I'm posting it with out it being proof-read. Thanks.**

Summary: Students are going missing at Hogwarts and it her job to find out why. But what she discovers is so much more than what she bargained for... Who is this girl and how is it that she can speak parsletongue?

Chapter 2: Day Two - Hello Professor

Libellule made her way down to the dungeons. "Stupid Dumbledore. Father was right, he's nothing but trouble. Even to those he thinks are faithful to him."

She pause as she thought of her father. She had caused him so much trouble. She said she took after her other father but she never got the chance to know him.

"Who are you?"

Libellule turned to see a very angry Professor Snape. That was when she notice that she had entered his rooms. "Sorry sir, Dumbledore sent me. I'm from the Daily Prophet. My name is Libellule La' Brier."

"Then why is that I've never heard of you before?" Severus asked.

"I started not long ago. I'm doing a report on children who have gone missing. Do you know anything about this?"

"No you silly child, now get out of my rooms before I have you removed."

"Hey, Sev? Are you coming back to bed?"

Libellule turned to the voice, seeing none other then Harry Potter in the door way to what had to be the bedroom. He wasn't wearing anything but a long black button up shirt that was undone at the top.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just be waiting in there." Harry blushed as he pointed into the room he just came out of and went back in.

Severus turned to her and glared. "If I find out that you plan to tell anyone-!"

"Relax Professor Snape." Libellule cut him off. "I'm not here to expose your relationship with Mr. Potter. I'm here to stop the kidnaping." She said and then turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You can not be serous Albus! That reporter will tell everyone about me and Harry! And just think what they will do when they find out Harry and I have kids!"

"And how are those three? Are they letting you and Harry get enough sleep?" Dumbledore smiled.

"The children are just fine, as is Harry. Now-."

"Who would have thought that Harry would have triplets. How old are they now? Two months? Three?"

"One month." Severus said.

"Have you named them yet? I know you and Harry had some time deciding on names you both liked, but you can not let them grow up as being 'one', 'two' and 'three'."

"The two boys will be Patrick and Sidney, the girl will be Bella."

"Wonderful names. Simply wonderful." Dumbledore smiled again and offered Severus a Lemon Drop.

"No thank you, Albus. Now, why did you send her to me?"

"And who would that be?"

"Libellule La' Brier!"

"Ah, yes, sweet girl. Very soft spoken. Although I do wonder why I've never heard of her. Miss Fleur did say that she had a cousin by that name but not one with pure white eyes. I wonder what it is that brought her here." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled more then ever as he looked at Severus.

"And you want me to spy on her?"

"Not at all Severus. I merely want you to observe her and help her with her study. In turn, I'm sure she'll be more then happy to help you." Dumbledore smiled knowingly as he popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth. "Tea?"

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. YES, I know that ch 1 said it's a non-yaoi (I went back and changed that) but this is a HPSS. And will be a slash.

Next Chapter: Goody-goody slash stuff between Harry and Sev! And more about their kids.


	3. Chapter 3

NOT MINE: I don't own Harry Potter, I never will.

A/N: As I promised, Slashy goodness with Harry and Sev is going to be taking place in this chapter. Please review. PLEASE!... Please?

Rated M

Beta: Midnight Lily

Summary: Students are going missing at Hogwarts and it's her job to find out why. But what she discovers is so much more than what she bargained for... Who is this girl and how is it that she can speak parsletongue?

Chapter 2: Day Three - Rumors

"Sev? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, Harry, go back to sleep." Severus said as he sat up in bed. He hadn't meant to wake Harry, the younger man needed as much sleep as he could get while his friend Granger had the triplets. They were only a month old and already Severus saw the strain it put on the two of them.

**FLASHBACK**

"Harry, what is wrong with you? You've been crying all week." Severus grunted from behind his pile of grading that still needed attending.

"You don't love me." Harry whispered.

Severus looked up at him and sighed. "Harry, I do love you, as I believe I've told you a few times today."

"I want kids."

Severus almost laughed. Almost. "Don't be ridiculous. You are no more qualified to raise children then I am to give classes on how to give advice on living a perfect life."

"I want kids. This isn't up for decision. If you won't father them, I'll leave."

Severus looked Harry in the eye. "You would leave me just because I don't want children?"

"I told you when we first got together, this summer, I told you I wanted to have kids someday." Harry looked at his hands as he fiddled with the engagement ring. "You knew before we started this relationship."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Sev?"

"What is it Harry?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be?" Severus looked over at Harry. Harry wasn't looking at him. Severus turned over in the bed so his whole body was facing the young man.

"About the kids, I knew you didn't want any. I'm sorry for forcing them on you."

"I'm not fond of children but I won't let that stop me from loving ours, I'm very glad that we were lucky enough to be able to conceive them. Not many males' can."

"But you're still angry with me."

"Why do you say that?" Severus was confused. What did he say that had made Harry react like this?

Still without looking at Severus, Harry spoke quietly. "They're a month old and you haven't even tried to touch me. You haven't even kissed me, except on the forehead."

Severus bit his lip, so that was what was wrong with him. He thought he was being supportive and giving Harry space but it seemed he had been wrong to go about it the way he did.

When Severus didn't say anything, Harry got out of bed and walked into the living room to sit in front of the fire.

Ooooooooooooo

Severus sat in the room, thinking over the conversation. It was true that he hadn't been with Harry since he learned that he was pregnant. At first, he told Harry he didn't want to take a chance of hurting the baby (even though he knew it wouldn't), then after they were born, he told himself that he wanted to give Harry time. But was that really why?

Severus took a deep breath and got up to join Harry in the other room.

"Harry?"

Harry wiped his eyes when he heard Severus say his name. "What do you want? Come to tell me you don't want me anymore? Want me to get out?"

"Harry. I'm sorry. I didn't know... I just wanted to give you time before..."

"Poppy said, after a week, I'd be able to have sex again. She said the time it took a male to heal was much shorter than a female."

"I know."

Harry looked up just in time to see Severus swoop down to capture his lips in a searing kiss. He gasped as a hot tongue fought into his mouth, followed by a moan from both the men.

Severus pushed Harry to lie on the floor as he undid the buttons of his nightshirt. Once he had those done, he pulled back to admire Harry's body. "I've missed you so much." Severus moaned as he leaned in to kiss Harry again.

Harry tossed his head back as the lips on his moved down his neck and shoulder, sending delightful shivers over his whole body and gathering to that spot between his legs. He had enough state of mind to remember what Poppy had also told him. "Severus... Aww... wait!"

"What's wrong?" Severus continued to kiss down Harry's chest, paying extra attention to his nipples.

"Poppy said...! Oh! Sev...! Oh, god!"

Severus licked along Harry's abdomen, taking his cock fully into his mouth and sucking gently.

"Hmmn! Oh, that feels...! Oh, please! Don't... Stop! Don't stop! Sev!"

Severus sucked harder, trying to keep from laughing as Harry pleaded with him. He knew Harry would be more sensitive after so long of no contact at all, and it was making him almost crazy with need.

Harry bit his lip to keep from calling out as he came in Severus' mouth. His breath caught in his throat, his body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. He wound his hands in Severus' hair and pulled him up for a deep kiss. "That was great."

Severus laughed, he fondly touched Harry's face, running his hand from brow to hip, and around to his navel, dipping a finger in.

"Ahh!" Harry laughed in surprise. "Stop!" He slapped Severus' hand away and laid back down on the cool floor. "Thank you."

"For what?" Severus asked as he started to kiss Harry's neck again.

"For loving me."

Oooooooooooooo

Libellule sighed as she went through the paper work that she had compiled so far.

Nothing was adding up! None of the students had given any indication that they were leaving. All were happy and had plenty of friends. And each had been with friends not even an hour before.

As she was looking into some of the 'interviews' from other students, she noticed that every student had met with Ginny Weasley the day they went missing.

She frowned at that. What did Ginny have to do with it? When asked, Ginny had said she didn't know any of the students. But why would Ginny lie about something like that?

Libellule got up and decided to go talk to Ginny. Something was going on and she only had four more days to find out what.

A/N: If you all give me a really nice review (and lots of them) I'll give you all a **really** good slash in the next chapter. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

NOT MINE: I don't own Harry Potter, I never will.

A/N: Yea! Another slash chapter. Along with more on the investigation. LONGER CHAPTER! YEPPY FOR ME!

Ok, I got a review saying this story was empty, SO:

**Mouse Kaiser **— This story is meant to be very sketchy until you learn more about the children and who Libellule really is (after all, I have two plots going on here). I will tell you that, in this chapter, you learn more about the students and therefor, you learn how it all ties in with the plot for Harry and Severus. But thank you for the review.

I would like to thank Arwen-Evenstar-Elf for the wonderful review and to say, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rated M

Beta: Midnight Lily

Summary: Students are going missing at Hogwarts and it's her job to find out why. But what she discovers is so much more than what she bargained for... Who is this girl and how is it that she can speak Parsletongue?

Chapter 4: Day Four - Clues

Libellule paced in front of the Great Hall, waiting for Ginny to come down.

"Libellule? Is something wrong?"

Libellule turned around and saw Ginny looking at her strangely.

"No... Yes. Ginny, I need to talk to you. Can we skip breakfast? This really can't wait."

Ginny nodded her head and led the way to an empty class room. She shut the door and turned to Libellule. "Did you find something out?"

"I just need to ask you a few things. Can we sit down?"

Ginny went to a table and got two chairs. She watched as her friend took a seat and pulled out some papers from her pocket.

"Ginny, why did you tell me that you didn't know who any of the missing students were?"

"Because I don't." Ginny said.

"Then why does everyone tell me that you were friends with them?"

"I don't know. They must be thinking of someone else." Ginny was nervously rubbing her hands together.

Libellule noticed this and smirked. "More than a hundred students?"

Ginny sucked in her breath and stood up. "I'm Head girl! People see me with others all the time, which doesn't mean I know them personally."

"So you admit to knowing them?"

"No! I don't remember ever meeting them! How could you think I had something to do with them missing?"

"Whoever said I thought that?" Libellule asked.

"Then why are you treating me like this?"

"I'm trying to keep the students safe! If you with hold information from me, such as you knowing them, then I have to think that you are hiding more from me. I'm only doing my job Ginny."

"We're family!"

"I still have a job to do. Now what do you know about the victims?"

Ginny let out a shaky breath. Without looking at Libellule, she said softly. "Two of the boys, brothers, Aden and Jain, I liked them. I tried to let them know, but they told me they didn't like me that way. After that, I never spoke to them again."

"Aden and Jain? What can you tell me about them?"

"Twin brothers, smart, really good in DADA, they sometimes looked after Harry's kids."

"The triplets? Mr. Potter and Professor Snape let students look after their children?"

"Yes! Actually, all this missing students had looked after the kids..." Ginny didn't get to finish her sentence as Libellule stormed out of the room.

Oooooooooooooo

Harry yawned as he woke up. It was around eleven, which meant Severus was still in class for another hour. He sighed as he thought back over the night. He never got the chance to tell Severus what Poppy had told him. He felt guilty for it. Severus needed to know.

Harry wiped his eyes as his vision clouded with unshed tears. He needed to tell Severus...

Ooooooooooooo

Severus dismissed his class as the lunch hour began. He walked to his rooms, not far from the Slytherin common room and closed the door behind him. At first he didn't see Harry, but looking closer, he saw his love curled in the corner beside his desk.

"Harry?" Severus asked as he carefully picked him up and took him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed.

Harry started to cry softly. "I meant to tell you. I tried telling you." Harry repeated over and over as Severus rocked him in his arms.

"What's wrong Harry? Please, love, tell me what it is that's bothering you."

"I'm so sorry." Harry whispered as his tears stopped and he started to calm down.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry slowly tilted his head to look at Severus. "Poppy told me that something went wrong."

"What are you talking about? What went wrong? With what?"

"Oh, Sev! I can't have any more children!"

Severus didn't know what to say. Yes, he thought he and Harry had become parents too quick in their relationship but he did want a lot of kids... more than three. He closed his eyes, no more children... "It's ok, Harry, it's not your fault."

Harry smiled softly and hugged Severus close.

"Does this mean we have to be even more careful or...?"

"It's not that. My body can handle more kids, but I can't produce them. Poppy said that, many wizards lose the ability to conceive after the first time. In fact, she said that ALL wizards that carry a baby, become unable to after the first birth."

"It's fine Harry. Besides." Severus smirked. "This just means we won't have to waist our time with contraceptive spells."

Harry grinned and kissed Severus, rolling onto his back and pulling Severus on top of him.

Severus didn't need time to prepare but he knew Harry would. He slowed his hands and laughed a little when Harry complained about the lack of contact.

Severus stripped the two of any offending garments and drew in a sharp breath at the sight of Harry already hard and waiting.

Harry lay on his back and spread his legs, hoping it would entice Severus to move and stop staring.

Severus smiled into Harry's neck as he reached for the vile of lubricant he kept on the bedside table.

Harry grinned and brought his knees up so Severus could get to him better.

"You're a bit impatient." Severus dipped his fingers in the sweet-smelling concoction.

"You are evil!" Harry hissed. "Just hurry up and bugger me already-!" Harry gasped for breath as two long fingers invaded him and began to slide in and out, opening up inside him. His hands dug into the cover he was laying on, seeming to claw at anything to relieve the pressure that the talented fingers were sending across his body and to his achingly hard cock. "Oh, gods, Sev! Please hurry! I'm not going to last...!"

Severus noticed the sweat on Harry's brow and decided that it would be best to hurry. He quickly slid in a third finger, hoping it was enough to stretch him, and removing all the fingers.

"Oh, put them back! Ahh, need it... need your... Sev!"

Severus knelt at Harry's entrance and forced his way into the tight opening. He let out a slight groan as he sild in all the way. God, he had missed this.

Harry bit his lip to keep from screaming, not that it worked for very long. Soon Harry was screaming out almost incoherently for Severus to go faster. He loved the feel of Severus roughly pushing into his body, making them one.

Severus bent low and took Harry's throbbing cock into his mouth as he continued to go deep inside him, searching for that one spot that would send Harry over the edge in a matter of moments. He sucked hard, making Harry cry out and beg for release. Lightly scraping his teeth along the length, Severus hit Harry's prostate and sucked harder as Harry shot into his mouth.

Severus swallowed but didn't stop sucking, his own orgasm hitting him hard. He pumped his fluid into Harry, milking himself in the tight haven that was so purely Harry as his green eyes.

Harry sighed in satisfaction as Severus rolled off him and laid by his side. "We should have Hermione babysit more often. Maybe she could watch your classes too."

Severus sat up and looked at the clock. "Oh, no, class is about to start." Severus turned to Harry and kissed him before he got dressed again. "I'll see you at dinner."

Oooooooooooooo

Libellule was outside the Potion doors with the rest of her class as she waited for Professor Snape to show up. Just as she was about to leave and talk to the Headmaster, he rounded the corner and let everyone in.

"Get your books out, find one of the potions we've been covering this week and get to work. I'll be coming around to see how you're doing. Miss Libellule, as I believe your former school has already cover these potions, you are free to do as you please, seeing as you don't hinder the other students."

"That isn't fair!" Colin said in a sudden bout of bravery.

"Mr. Creevey, I will not tolerate any student of mine to speak to me in such a way. I will be notifying your Head of House and you will serve a week's worth of detentions with Filtch. Ten points from Gryffindor for you cheek. Now get to work."

Libellule smirked at the display. Taking out her notes, she started to make a well over due list of what each missing student had in common.

1. All students were happy and had plenty of friends.

2. All had black hair.

3. All had green/hazel-green eyes.

4. All were short for their age.

Libellule paused. From how things looked, it seemed as if she were describing Harry Potter. She looked over at her Professor. Could he be gathering his own Harry Potter army?

She had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling. The man had three kids with him, and he didn't need any more.

Scratch Severus Snape off the list.

5. All were 6th years or lower.

6. All were male.

7. All were attracted to older male students.

8. All were half muggle.

9. All had looked after Harry Potter and Severus Snape's kids.

10. All were known to be friends with Ginny Weasley.

She couldn't help but feel like she was missing something very important.

"What are you doing?"

Libellule nearly jumped out of her seat at the quiet voice in her ear. She turned around to see the Creevey boy looking over her list.

"The missing students?"

"Yeah." Libellule panicked. "Just trying to make sure I'm not next."

"Well, I can tell you something else they all had in common."

"Really?" Libellule asked. This was too good!

"Not only were all friends with that Weasley girl, they were all last seen with her."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard some people talking. Weasley got every one of the students out of their last class, telling the teachers that the Headmaster wanted to see them. They never made it to dinner that night, it was the last time anyone ever saw them." Colin whispered.

"Thank you. I'll be sure never to be alone with Ginny if she tries to pull me out of class."

"Oh, I don't think she'll try anything. If she is the one, that is." Colin smiled sweetly. "Unless you've got Potter blood."

"And what makes you think that? Why would Ginny care?"

"She's always had a thing for Potter. Just his money and fame. But it keeps all the other guys away. She's had a constant stream of one-offs for the past few years, but no one can get her mind away from the Potter Vaults."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Libellule said as Colin got back to his poion before it boiled over.

She was going to have to have another talk with Ginny.

A/N: So what do you all think? Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

NOT MINE: I don't own Harry Potter, I never will.

A/N: Hope you all like this chapter and give me nice reviews. Really, reviews would be helpful. Reviews help me think of new stuff to give you all.

As it is, Arwen-Evenstar-Elf, this chapter is for you. Thank you for your great reviews and I hope you continue to review for the following chapters.

Rated M

Beta: Midnight Lily

Summary: Students are going missing at Hogwarts and it's her job to find out why. But what she discovers is so much more than what she bargained for... Who is this girl and how is it that she can speak Parsletongue?

Chapter 5: Day Five - Questions of Truth and Loyalty

"You lied to me, Ginny!" Libellule screamed as she found Ginny outside the Great Hall at breakfast.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you withdrew the students from their evening class the day they disappeared?"

"I didn't."

Libellule cursed and grabbed Ginny's collar, shoving her against the wall.

Ginny gasped and fought back tears.

"Don't lie to me! I will find those kids! Now why did you get them out of class?"

"I told you I didn't! Even if I did, why would I?"

"They all had something in common with Harry Potter. And from what I hear, you've been after him for a long time. Jealous he's with someone else? Mad you can't get your greedy claws on his gold?"

"How could you say something like that? I love Harry! I don't care how much money he has."

"You know Ginny, for some reason, I just don't believe you." Libellule let go of Ginny and walked away.

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Sev! Why can't you cancel your classes?" Harry begged.

"I'm sorry love, I can't cancel classes with so little notice to Albus, he'd never find a replacement in time."

"Sev, I'm telling you I don't want to be alone! I don't feel good about this. I don't want to be alone. Please..."

Severus looked at Harry. His eyes were red from crying and wild with fright.

"Please...?"

Severus gave a small half smile and walked out the door, leaving a panicky Harry behind.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Libellule! Don't you dare walk away from me!" Ginny called.

"Why? So you can tell me you didn't do it? I've heard more truth from a Death Eater."

"I didn't do it!"

"Why do you keep telling me that story?"

"Because it's not a story! I had nothing to do with those students."

"Colin Creevey has pictures of you getting the students out of class."

Ginny was shocked. "Th- they must be tampered with!"

"I've already sent them to be inspected. They were real. Besides, all the teachers say that you did get the students." Libellule frowned. "The only reason I haven't called the Ministry is because I want to know where those kids are."

"I don't know where they are! I didn't do anything!"

Libellule was about to say something when Severus walked up to them.

"Why are you two not in class yet?" Severus asked.

"Hello, Professor." Libellule said as Ginny tried to hide behind her. "Can I ask you why all the missing students physically resembled Potter?"

"It was Harry's idea." Severus shrugged. "He wanted students who wouldn't upset the children. He thought it was better than having a lot of different looking ones. Why? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing really. I just noticed that all the missing students had babysat your kids."

Severus' eyes clouded over and he stopped breathing for a moment. "Harry has another babysitter come today, he wanted to go outside but wouldn't risk them getting sick."

Libellule looked at Ginny, then Severus. All three started running back to his rooms. Half way to them, Libellule noticed that Ginny was no longer behind them. It only made her run faster to Harry.

Ooooooooooo

Severus stood inside the room with Libellule by his side. The room was in shambles.

"He told me he didn't want to be alone..." Severus muttered. "He said he had a bad feeling..."

"What do you mean?"

Severus turned to the girl. "He doesn't say it often and when he does, he's usually right, I should've listened."

"Come on." Libellule said. "We have to warn the Headmaster."

Ooooooooooooooo

"Everyone is in their dorms. The only students not accounted for being Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey." Dumbledore said to the two.

"But Creevey and Weasley don't fit the profile! Why would they be gone?" Severus asked.

"I think I can answer that."

"Miss Libellule?" Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon glasses.

"You see sir, I think Ginny Weasley has been kidnaping students that remind her of Harry Potter."

"Then why Creevey?" Severus asked.

"Because I told her that Colin gave me pictures to prove that she did take them out of class and was the last person they were seen with."

"Ginny...?" Dumbledore looked defeated.

"Yes, sir."

"I don't care who did it. I just want my husband back!" Severus said, and with a wave of billowing robes, walked out of the Headmasters' office.

A/N: Well, kind of a short chapter, more as a set up for the next (and final) two chapters. So Ginny is gone? What do you think it means? Is she the kidnapper? Review and you'll find out!


	6. Chapter 6

NOT MINE: I don't own Harry Potter, I never will.

A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers and especially Nire (thank you for considering me a friend and I'm glad you like this story so much) for all the support.

Rated M

Beta: Midnight Lily

Chapter 6: Day Six -We're getting close

"Miss Libellule, why don't you go with Severus while I call the Order?"

"Yes sir." Libellule said as she ran after Severus.

Ooooooooooo

"Professor?"

Severus turned around. "Miss-"

"Call me Bell. Please, sir, can you tell me anything that may help with finding your husband?"

"Bell? That's my daughter's name..."

"Professor Snape, I need you to focus."

"Nothing seems wrong." Severus sighed. "I don't even know where to start looking. I don't like losing control."

"What about this?" Libellule said as she picked up a necklace she found laying on the floor.

Just as Severus walked over and looked at it, he knew who it belonged to. "That's Neville Longbottom's."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Albus gave it to him and had me dip it in a potion to help protect him when working with dangerous plants." Severus whispered. "Does this mean Longbottom has something to do with Harry?"

"I'm not sure. It could mean a lot of things. Each one as probable as the next. The only thing I think we can do is go talk to him in person."

Oooooooooooooooo

Libellule and Severus looked around the small muggle flat. Everything looked normal.

"Mr. Longbottom?" Libellule called.

No answer.

She called again.

Nothing but silence.

"I wonder if he went out."

"What do you think happened?" Severus asked.

"I'm not sure but I think that Neville went to babysit and Ginny attacked them both. I just wish I had an idea as to where she went."

"... She is going to fail her NEWTS so horribly that Longbottom with seem like Granger to her!" Severus muttered.

"I think..."

"What? Do you know something?" Severus eyes were wild with desperation. "Do you see something here?" He looked around the neat room. Nothing seemed to stand out to him.

"No, it's nothing like that. Two summers ago, when Fluer and Bill got married, Ginny told me about this little cottage behind her house that she used to play in when she was little. I think she may have gone there."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

"Professor, what about the Order?"

"I couldn't care less."

"Sir..." Libellule sighed as she sat on the table in the center of the room. "I'm from the future. This is just a glamor. My father told me about the death of Harry Potter."

"Death?!"

"In my time, he died on this day. They never found the killer. I think we need to wait for the Order to help us."

"Who are you?"

Libellule smiled. "I'll tell you soon. Right now, lets tell that manipulative old man what we found out."

A/N: One more chapter, please review and give me who you think is behind everything. PLEASE review! I crave them! Review! It's a short chapter, I know, but I've got one more chapter to go and you find out who the killer is.

**REVIEWERS CHALLENGE FROM AUTHOR:**

I've already got everything worked out but send in whom you think kidnaped the kids and I'll write a one-shot just for you if you get it right. Think about it really hard. You may be surprised with the out come.


	7. Chapter 7

NOT MINE: I don't own Harry Potter, I never will.

A/N: Last chapter. It's taken me awhile to put this chapter together. There is just so much that has to be done and it's taken a lot out of me because I've had to put other stories on the back burner just so I could finish this. So please review!

Rated M

Beta: Midnight Lily

Chapter 7: Day Seven - Missing Students and Betrayal

"I'm sorry Severus." Albus said as he handed Severus a bloodied shirt. "We were too late."

"I- I don't understand..." Severus whispered.

"That isn't rue!" Bell screamed. "That isn't what happened."

"Do you know something that we don't Miss Libellule?" Albus smiled. "You were not very well known and this situation could make you one of the most popular reporters today."

"How dare you?! I have never been so insulted in my life!" Bell turned and stormed from the room, grabbing Severus' sleeve and pulling him along as she slammed the door.

"Follow them." Albus whispered. "I want to know what she's hiding."

Ooooooooooooo

"Did you have something to do with this?" Severus rounded on Bell as soon as they stepped out of the castle.

"No! I can't believe you would say something like that. The reason I know that Harry isn't dead is because, in my time, he doesn't die until later tonight. We still have time."

"Are you sure?"

"Professor, trust me, I don't want Harry to die any more then you do."

"Why should I believe you? How do I know you didn't come back to get him out of the way?"

"The Dark Lord controls everything..." Libellule whispered. "He came out of hiding when Harry was killed. My world got turned upside down. My father was killed and the other one wasn't much better. I'm sorry that you don't trust me but it's not something new. You never have."

"You're... Bell?"

"Wow, that took you awhile didn't it dad? I thought you would get it when I told you what my nickname was."

"But you don't look anything like my daughter."

"I told you I wear a glamor."

"Right..." Severus didn't know how to react... his daughter!

"Come on. Lets go see Ginny's cottage."

"Do you still think she may be there?"

"Only one way to find out."

Oooooooooooo

Bell and Severus opened the door to the small building. What they saw both shocked them and confused them.

They kids were all sitting in the living room, out in the open for anyone to find.

"My god." Severus whispered.

"Not quite."

They turned to see Colin Creevey close the door.

"I knew I should've got rid of you. Too smart for your own good. Why couldn't you just leave us alone?"

"Colin...? But why?"

"To get Ginny. But you had to get in the way."

"Mr. Creevey, it is understandable for someone to become a bit upset considering how fast Miss Weasley moves on but-."

"I never got that chance with her. She said I wasn't her type. That's why I'm getting rid of everyone who is. This cottage has every student that is her type and I'm going to burn it down with them still in it! For once she will know what it's like to have your love thrown to the side like yesterday's Daily Prophet."

"You can't blame Harry and these students for what she did to you!" Bell exclaimed.

"The students put up with her, they never tell her to stop, some even like her back." Colin said. "As for Potter, he's taken and he's happy. I know I don't have to worry about him and Ginny together."

Severus frowned. "Then why did you kidnap him?"

"What?" Colin started to laugh. "If you think I took him, you need to take another look around that room of yours. I went to warn him to stay out of my way but I was already too late. Your Golden Boy has other enemy's besides me."

"Bell, contact the Ministry, we're going to get my husband."

"Wait! You can't leave."

"Colin, we need to find Harry before something bad happens."

"No! No, I'm not going to get into trouble over Ginny. Not again." Colin looked around the room frantically. "You can't leave. I won't let you."

Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Colin's chest. With a simple spell, he put Colin to sleep. "I don't' have time to deal with teenage hormones."

"Why didn't you do that at the start?" Bell asked.

"I wanted to be anti climatic."

"You never change." Bell smirked. She called Colin's owl to her, wrote and quick note and sent the owl off to the Ministry. "Let's go see Neville. Maybe we can find out why his necklace was in your rooms."

Oooooooooooo

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom. Is your son here?" Bell asked sweetly.

"Are you here to take him back to that awful place? I won't let him go back."

"Mrs. Longbottom, we just want to talk to your grandson. We don't know where he's been."

"What about him?" Mrs. Longbottom asked, pointing to Severus. "He was never nice to my Neville."

"Ma'am, I would never willingly put myself in your grandson's presence if I had a choice."

Mrs. Longbottom seemed to believe him because she moved out of the way and let them inside. "He's in the top room with that girl."

"Girl?" Bell asked.

"Yes, that Weasley girl. Poor little things. Everyone always looking down on them."

But Bell and Severus didn't hear her, they were already half way up the stairs. They entered the room, banging the door open.

Ginny and Neville sat on the bed, their bags packed and setting in front of them on the floor.

"Where's Harry?" Severus bellowed.

They stood up quickly as they saw Bell follow Severus into the room.

"We don't know."

Severus blew up the window. "Wrong answer."

"Please! We really don't know!" Ginny cried.

Severus blew up the armoire. "Wrong. Now be careful, the next time, that will be you."

"You may want to listen. He was a Death Eater after all." Bell grinned.

"Ok." Ginny said. "Neville kidnaped Harry. But some guy came ad got him. We don't know where they went."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I'm sorry Libellule, we just can't stay here. Dumbledore won't let me and Neville be together. When we told him that we were going to get married, he put Neville in Azkaban!"

Severus tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes! Ginny and I were going to leave so we could get married. Dumbledore got me out of Azkaban if I promised to do a favor for an acquaintance of his."

"And this friend wanted Harry?" Severus' knuckles turned white as he kept himself from shaking Longbottom to death for his stupidity.

"Thanks." Bell said. She grabbed Severus' arm and started to pull him toward the door. "Come on dad, I think we've just found Harry."

Oooooooooooooooooo

"ALBUS!!!" Severus screamed as he blew open the door to Albus' office.

"Aw, Severus, what can I do for you?"

"Don't give me that Albus. Where is he?"

"Now, now, my boy. Just calm down. Now who are you referring to?"

"Dumbledore, I know you have Harry here."

Albus turned to look at her. "Miss Libellule, I've already told you that you're too late. Harry is dead."

"You lie!" Severus threw himself at the old man, pulling out his wand and holding it at his throat. "I will kill you now, and I'd freely go to Azkaban to do it. Now where is Harry?"

"You should be glad that I freed you, Severus. A child holding you down with his constant commands. Yes, I know what goes on in your rooms. Forcing you to have children before you were ready. But I took care of that for you. He will never try to trick you like that again."

Severus started to mutter, spells and curses never being finished.

Bell noticed something and was wrong and pulled out her wand.

Severus got up and turned to her. His eyes were glazed over and his brow was nodded, as if he were struggling.

"Miss Libellule, you'll find that I have done nothing with Harry. He is still in my room where Mr. Longbottom left him yesterday. And you'll also note that I've not even seen him." Albus walked to sit behind his desk. "But I do think I will let him see Severus one last time before he's out of the way."

"No!" Bell screamed.

"I don't believe I gave you a chance Miss. Libellule."

Suddenly two men came up behind her and grabbed her arms, keeping her in place.

"No! Oh, please No!" Bell started to cry, the tears coming faster as Albus used the Imperius Curse to make Severus open the door to where Harry was held.

Severus tried to fight it, his body shaking with the effort to take control back over his actions. Before he knew what had happened, he opened the door and Harry came flying at him, hugging him hard.

"Se! I'm so happy to see you. Neville came and hit me with something, the next thing I knew, I was here... Severus?" Harry backed up when he saw that Severus' eyes were glazed.

Severus raised his wand and cast a spell that he, himself had created.

Harry fell to the ground as a pain shot through his abdomen, tearing his insides apart. Blood dribbled down his chin and ears. His breathing stopped and he lay motionless on the floor. His shocking green eyes now empty and open.

Oooooooooooo

"Here's your report" Libellule said as she tossed her article on Rita Skeeter's desk.

"Seven days. Well, this is a surprise."

"I quit." Bell said as she turned to leave, her body fading with each step she took. She had failed her mission and one of her fathers was dead...

A/N: Well, I hope you all like this story. Sorry for the ending, I've just been reading a lot of death fics the past few days. I hadn't meant to kill Harry, but it just seemed the best at the time. So review and tell me what you think.

**REVIEWER CHALLENGE RESULTS**

Well, no one got it right. But Nire, I'll be writing you that one-shot, you got part of it right. I'll have it to you by the end of the week end.


End file.
